


Wake Up

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Wake me up (wake me up inside)Oneshot/drabble





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371163) by debbie-sketch. 



Hunk crept into the bedroom as quietly as he could with a huge grin on his face. He was filming this too, by the way, just because he could. He was about to mess with his friend Keith. It was early, but it would be so worth it when he got the reaction he wanted. 

" **WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"**

Keith was so surprised he almost fell off the bed. Hunk laughed. 

"...urgh, whaz goin' on..." Someone else stirred in the bed. Oh shit. Lance sat up. "What the fuck, man?"

"ASDFGHJKL!!!!" Hunk covered his mouth to stop even more laughter. 

Lance was still confused. Keith knew what was going on though. 

Now the secret was out!


End file.
